Shut Up and Dance With Me
by NickyK
Summary: Loosely based off of song with same name. Regina, Emma, Kathryn, Ruby and Belle have a girls night of drinking and dancing! First fanfic in the Swan Queen fandom so please be gentle. Welcome any and all reviews, good and bad (but please be kind in your criticism). Rated M to be on the safe side but could probably be a T. Enjoy!


Author: NickyK

Title: Shut Up and Dance With Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing for fun!

Summary: Loosely based off of song with same name. Regina, Emma, Kathryn, Ruby and Belle have a girls night of drinking and dancing! First fanfic in the Swan Queen fandom so please be gentle. Story's not bad so please give it a try! Welcome any and all reviews, good and bad (but please don't be mean about it).

Song by: Walk the Moon

A/N: Just a quick note to say that while I LOVE to dance, I am not much of a drinker so all references comes from what I've seen my friends do! All mistakes are my own and I try to catch them but apologize if I missed any. Enjoy!

"Kathryn, I don't think this is a good idea," Regina hedged, pulling the lapels of her jacket more firmly around her, glad she'd thought to grab it before heading out earlier in the evening. Though spring was nearly upon them and the days were warm, the nights were still quite chilly.

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she walked alongside Regina as they neared the entrance to the Rabbit Hole. "C'mon Regina, we were invited. And you said you would give it a chance," she reminded her friend. "It's just for a little while." At Regina's pointed look, Kathryn tried again. "Look, how about we go in and have one drink. If you're not enjoying yourself after that, we'll leave. Deal?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the woman staring back at her with wide pleading ones. Kathryn had one hand on the handle only hesitating long enough for Regina to give the okay, which of course, they both knew she was going to. Regina sighed loudly. "One drink and then we leave," she stated firmly.

Kathryn smiled. "Absolutely," she said as she opened the door, ushering the brunette inside before she could change her mind.

The bar was crowded as it usually was on a weekend being the only place in Storybrooke that served alcohol after 9:00 p.m., and offered some semblance of night club dancing. The music was loud and the lighting dim, but there was enough light for them to see where they were walking. In her black sleeveless dress and heels, Regina felt overdressed walking among the many denim clad, boot wearing patrons; though Kathryn, who was dressed similarly to her, didn't seem to mind.

"There they are," Kathryn shouted over the music as she pointed somewhere off to the back.

Regina nodded and followed as Kathryn led the way thru a throng of people gyrating drunkenly on a make-shift dance floor. They reached the booth occupied by Ruby, Belle and Emma Swan. As they approached Emma looked up and spotted them. Smiling broadly she jumped out of the booth and engulfed the women in a hug.

"Regina! Kathryn! You made it," the young blonde exclaimed exuberantly.

Regina stood stiffly in the embrace, uncomfortable with the sudden affection; while Kathryn chuckled good-naturedly, giving an obviously tipsy Emma a pat on the back.

"I told you we would come," she said, slipping out of her jacket after Emma had released them. She greeted the other women as she slid into the booth, raising her brow in question.

The other two younger brunettes laughed. "Let's just say," Belle said, answering Kathryn's silent inquiry, "you guys got a lot of catching up to do."

"For sure," agreed a giggling Ruby as she lifted a half full beer bottle to her lips and took a hefty sip, slamming it down with a nod.

"Speaking of catching up, we need shots!" Emma announced excitedly. "Here Gina, you sit," she said pushing the mayor into the booth next to Kathryn. "And I'll get the waitress to bring us some drinks."

Regina arched her brow at the shortening of her name but the blond paid no attention as she scurried away in search of the waitress. Deciding to let it go, Regina didn't bother to take off her jacket as she sat gingerly in the booth next to Kathryn. Stiffly, she nodded to the two women sitting across from her.

"Miss Lucas, Miss French. How are you both this evening?"

"Barely sober," Ruby answered with another bout of giggles. "Well, Emma and I are barely sober. Belle really is sober," she continued through her giggles.

"You're not drinking, Belle?" asked Kathryn.

Belle shook her head. "Not tonight. I'm the DD."

"Oh," said Kathryn, "well, if you want to drink, I'll be happy to take over DD duties for you tonight," she offered.

"I thought we were leaving after one drink?" Regina reminded her.

"What? No," protested Emma as she approached the table with a tray full of drinks. "You guys can't leave after one drink. You just got here."

"It's okay, really," said Belle, rising to help Emma set the tray on the table without spilling. "We each take turns when we have a girl's night like this. I don't mind."

"Yeah, she don't mind," Emma echoed taking her seat right beside a surprised Regina, their legs pressed up against each other's. Divvying up the drinks, she passed each one a shot and a bottle of beer to chase it down with. After handing a glass of soda to Belle, Emma raised her shot glass. "To girl's night and what happens at the bar, stays at the bar," she purred looking straight at Regina.

"Here, here," Kathryn and Ruby said in unison as they all clang their glasses together before throwing back the dark amber liquid.

All except Regina. Which Emma noticed.

Licking her lips, Emma leaned into the brunette. "C'mon Regina, let me see you slam it back."

"Miss Swan…"

"Emma," the young blond interrupted, turning towards the brunette, capturing her gaze. "Call me Emma tonight. Please," she added softly.

Desperately trying to ignore the heat radiating through her at the warmth in those green eyes, Regina looked away, clearing her throat. "Emma. I don't _slam back_ shots," she explained. "The beer is more than enough for me, thank you."

"Aw…come on, Regina, don't be lame," pouted Ruby. "You can't come out drinking with the girls and not do shots. It's..." she floundered, frowning as she tried to find the word through her alcohol induced buzz…"it's uh…unladylike," the dark haired girl finished oblivious to the glare she received from the older woman.

Emma chuckled and took a swig of her beer, bumping shoulders with Regina. "Yeah, Gina, don't be lame. It's unladylike," she said with a lopsided grin that Regina found far too adorably cute.

"Please," she muttered sarcastically, pretending she didn't hear Emma's apparently preferred nickname for her.

"What's the matter? The Queen can't hold her liquor?" Emma teased.

Regina sputtered. "I most certainly can!"

"Prove it," Emma dared with a nod to the shot glass still sitting in front of the brunette, knowing that, like herself, Regina couldn't resist a challenge.

"This is ridiculous" Regina muttered, but with a sigh she picked up her shot glass and slammed it back, grimacing slightly as she chased it with her beer.

The women exploded in loud cheers.

"That's my girl," Emma said proudly.

Regina blushed as she shook her head in embarrassment but couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as Emma shoulder brushed hers once more.

Conversation flowed loosely after that as the waitress came around and swapped out old beers for fresh ones. After the third beer, Regina slipped off her jacket and tried to fight the blush creeping up on her as Emma reached over to help, her fingers lingering a little too long on her bare skin. They'd moved closer to each other as the night wore on. At first, Regina had tried to give the young woman space, moving over closer to Kathryn when their legs seemed to become flush together. But as it kept happening, the brunette realized it was not by accident and with the amount of alcohol in her system, she was not inclined to move away again or care.

Kathryn was in the middle of a tale when the waitress came by again.

"You girls ready for more beers?" she asked.

"BJ's all around," yelled Ruby, "well not for her," she said slinging a drunken finger in Belle's direction.

"I'll take hers," Kathryn piped up and when all eyes turned to her she shrugged innocently, "what…I'm still trying to catch up."

"Hell yeah," Ruby yelped, raising her hand for a high five which Kathryn obliged with an encouraging "whoop, whoop" of her own.

The women laughed and teased each other until the waitress arrived back with their shots.

"Alright ladies, ya'll know how to do this, right. No hands, mouth only," explained Kathryn.

"What is this?" asked Regina, glancing down at the drink skeptically.

"OMG! Regina, have you never done a BJ before," asked Ruby wide-eyed.

"A BJ?" the older brunette questioned, turning toward Emma.

Emma gave her an impish smile before saying quietly, "A blow job, Gina."

"Wait, wait. Since I've got two," Kathryn volunteered, "I'll show you how it's done, Regina. You ready?"

"Hold on, Kat. As the only sober one in this group, I have got to get this on video."

"Why?" questioned Regina.

"Because," Belle explained, "nobody, not even you guys when you sober up, is going to believe me when I tell them that Regina Mills did a bj shot."

"Um Belle, you might not want to mention this in front of Regina at all when she's sober," Emma cautioned.

Belle thought about that and nodded. "Good point. Continue with the demonstration, Kathryn."

Kathryn smiled. "Alright Regina, when I say no hands, I mean no hands. You have to wrap your lips around the glass, tilt your head back and swallow. Like this," she said and proceeded to show the bewildered older woman how it's done.

The other women at the table cheered her technique before watching each other show off their own.

"Your turn, babe," Emma said turning to Regina.

Brown eyes widened. "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

Emma's brow furrowed. "No. Did I?"

"Oh you totally did, Em," Ruby teased salaciously, giving her a beer bottle salute of approval.

"Oooh…anything you ladies want to share?" Kathryn oozed in a sing-song voice.

"Absolutely not!" protested Regina.

"No!" proclaimed Emma. "No, geez…just a slip of the tongue."

"Me thinks both ladies doth protest too much," said Kathryn.

"Enough already," groaned Emma.

"Okay, moving on," Belle stated loudly. Being the only sober one in the mix, she could see how embarrassed both women were quickly becoming. "Regina, I think it was your turn."

"Right," said the brunette as she cleared her throat. Straightening to get a better hold on the glass with her mouth, she moved her hands off the table, wrapped her lips around the top of the shot glass and leaned her head back, swallowing the drink in one gulp. Removing the glass from her mouth, she closed her eyes and licked her lips before setting the empty glass on the table. She opened her eyes to find the women staring slack-jawed at her.

She frowned. "What? Did I not do it right?"

"Damn that was hot, Regina," mumbled Ruby.

"I'd say," Kathryn agreed.

"I am so glad I have that on video," Belle murmured.

Regina's eyes widened. "Miss French…"

"Where no one will ever see it," Belle wisely continued.

They all laughed, except Emma. While the others were engaged in conversation, Regina turned toward the blonde.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Emma started and then nodded as she took a swig of her beer. "Yeah, I'm good. You know that was sexy as hell, Gina," Emma murmured quietly so only she could hear.

Surprised, Regina's eyes shot up, meeting Emma's darkening green orbs and she wondered if the blond wasn't as drunk as they thought she was. Regina's tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips and watched as Emma's eyes followed the movement. "I…um…I wasn't trying to be," she stammered uneasily.

"Babe," Emma leaned forward, saying the word in a way that let Regina know this time it was not an accidental slip of the tongue, "we both know you never have to try."

The low words were whispered directly in her ear and Regina nearly moaned as the warmth of Emma's breath caressed her skin. Heat pooled at her center as arousal flowed through her. Taking a deep breath, the brunette's eyes closed briefly as she struggled to get herself under control and when she opened them and met Emma's eyes once more, she knew she was in trouble.

She'd been attracted to the young blond for quite some time; however, she had decided it was not something she would ever share with anyone, let alone Emma herself. Regina had not let herself even entertain the idea that Emma might be attracted to her as well. But tonight, as she took in the wanton look in those emerald green eyes, she might just have to admit that perhaps she was mistaken.

Regina let out a low husky chuckle. "Careful Sheriff Swan, the alcohol is bringing out your flirty side."

Emma grinned at the teasing tilt in the older woman's voice. "I don't think it's the alcohol, Madam Mayor," she responded in kind.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" shouted Ruby.

Regina blinked. She had honestly forgotten the others were even there. Emma must have realized this as her smile got wider but she kept her gaze on Regina as she answered.

"I'm trying to convince Gina to dance with me."

"Oh yeah," yelled Ruby enthusiastically.

"Oh no," countered Regina shaking her head. "I have not consumed nearly enough alcohol to make me get out there and dance in front of everyone."

"Ah, its okay, Regina. Don't feel embarrassed if you can't dance. Belle can't dance either but nobody's really paying attention."

"Hey," Belle said indignantly, slapping Ruby's arm.

Ruby attempted an apologetic shrug but didn't quite pull it off in her drunken state.

Kathryn scoffed. "You guys haven't seen Regina dance before?" her voice rose in disbelief. "Well, let me tell you," she continued when they answered in the negative, "don't let Regina's uptight mayor façade fool you…there is nothing embarrassing about the way this woman dances. The woman can move."

"Well hell, this I gotta see," Ruby said eagerly as she nearly pushed Belle out of the booth. "Let's dance!"

"Excuse me?" Regina glared at her blond friend. "Uptight Mayor façade?"

Kathryn shrugged. "Well, it's true," she mumbled.

Before Regina could respond, Emma was standing, holding her hand out to Regina, amusement glinting in her eyes. "C'mon, Gina…show me what you got."

The song ended and the older brunette sighed in relief. "Sorry, the song ended, dear."

Just then another fast-paced beat sounded throughout the bar and Ruby eyes widened. "I love this song. C'mon Em," she called, sashaying her way to the dance floor.

Emma reached for Regina's hand, pulling her forward as she mouthed the lyrics.

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!_

_This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Kathryn nudged her from behind, encouraging her to go and Regina sighed. With a reluctant smile, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, hoping that the alcohol she'd consumed while sitting didn't make her too dizzy when she stood for the first time. As it turned out she didn't need to worry as her body collided with Emma's and she was quickly pulled into the younger woman's embraced as they swayed to the beat of the music.

As they moved further onto the dance floor, oblivious of everyone else, Regina sighed contently. Whether it was the energy on the dance floor or the alcohol in her system, Regina felt a little braver as she turned, putting her back against Emma's front. She leaned back against the toned body behind her, raising her arms to lock them loosely around Emma's head as she moved her hips in time with the music. Emma matched her, keeping up with the rhythm as one of her arms came around Regina's waist and splayed her hand flat on Regina's stomach, all the while still singing the lyrics in Regina's ear.

_We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were born to get together,  
Born to get together._

Regina saw a flash of blond as Kathryn moved in sync with Ruby. She smiled at her friend before closing her eyes, letting her body feel the music and match its rhythm while enjoying the feel of the woman pressed up so close against her. She felt a light flutter on her neck and trembled at the barely there touch of Emma's lips on her shoulder.

_She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said_

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Regina grabbed Emma's hand resting on her front, untangling herself from the warm body behind her, but never letting go. Smiling seductively, she lightly pushed the sheriff away, only to use the sway of her hips to reel her back in, all the while keeping to the beat of the music. Emma's arms closed around Regina's waist once more, bringing their body's flush against one another's. Feeling bold, Regina leaned her head back as she slid her thigh in between the blonde's leg, watching as Emma's eyes darkened and her breath hitched. Emma pulled the brunette back to her, groaning in her ear as Regina's leg grew closer to her center. Not to be out-done, Emma's hands wandered up the side of her dress, briefly caressing the sides of braless breast before moving to the back. She ran her hands over the sheer lace material covering the expanse of Regina's back and then slowly down to the curve of her of buttocks, squeezing gently before pressing her closer. Regina's stomach clenched as arousal flared and she let loose a low earthy moan. If they didn't get out of there soon, Regina thought through her haze of lust, the she and the Sheriff were going to be giving the Rabbit Hole customers one hell of a show.

_A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My disco tec Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were born to be together,  
Born to be together_

"Emma," Regina murmured breathlessly in the young woman's ear, "how intoxicated are you, dear?"

_Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance._

Emma stopped moving; green eyes locked onto brown. "I stopped after that last shot. I'm sober enough to drive if that's what you're asking."

"It is," Regina answered softly, holding Emma's gaze, knowing that the desire swimming in those beautiful green eyes was mirrored in her own.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Regina smiled lovingly. "I do," she said and let Emma take her hand and lead her out the door, the ending of the song following them as they went.

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

_Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

Kathryn and Ruby, who had longed since stopped dancing to sit back and watched their friends, shared a look before racing over to the booth where Belle still sat.

"Please, please tell me you recorded that?" begged Kathryn.

Belle nodded happily. "Oh yeah, the whole entire dance."

"Hot damn," shouted Ruby. "It's about time!"

"One more toast for the road ladies," Kathryn said picking up her now warm bottle of beer. Ruby did the same and Belle picked up her watered down soda.

"To Regina and Emma," Kathryn began, a smug grin gracing her lips, "may what started at the bar, continue in the bedroom!"

"Here, here", said the other two, laughing hysterically as their drinks touched.

Ruby frowned as she sat down her empty beer bottle. "Hey, that was our ride," she suddenly realized.

Kathryn grabbed Regina's jacket and purse before digging in her own for keys. "Well, I guess it was a good thing I drove," she said pulling out her keys and handing them over to Belle. "Take us home?"

"With pleasure," she said, as they laughingly headed out of the bar.

The End.

**Thank you for reading! **

**On a side note: The BJ scene where Regina closes her eyes and licks her lips...think Trina Decker, blindfolded and tied down, licking her lips after being fed a strawberry...**


End file.
